My Last Thoughts and Feelings
by LeungGaHo
Summary: A re-write of the ending of Fire Emblem Awakening. Featuring My Unit (Robin), Tharja, and their children. Contains major SPOILERS for people who have not finished the game. Read at your own risk


"GUUUAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Grima's scream of agony pierced the sky as he fell to his knees. Robin and Tharja stood over the fallen dark dragon.

Tharja had a look almost resembling relief on her face. In spite of her cold personality, she was finally glad this was over. Now she could dedicate her time to staring at Robin all the time. Counting the times he rolls over in his sleep. And even staring at his sleeping face. All the time.

Robin, on the other hand had a grim look on his face. He knew what he had to do. What he wanted to do. But Robin was still torn. He had a chance to ensure that all future generations would never have to deal with this monster ever again. If he could spare just one mother the pain of losing their child in these senseless fights, then he could feel satisfied…

But there was so much that he didn't know. Naga warned them what would happen if he finished it. "_I will die too."_

"_I love you Tharja. I want to be with you, forever."_

The exact words Robin told Tharja when he finally mustered the courage to tell her. She was odd. Perhaps creepy. Obsessive. Cruel. But Robin couldn't deny it. She is smart. Confident. She is surprisingly warm and nurturing at times. And she is breathtakingly beautiful.

"_I can't believe that you made me love you! Of course if you back out, I'll murder you in your sleep."_

Tharja's reply to his proposal rung in Robin's ears. A typical Tharja reply. While other men would have fled (and probably die) at those words, Robin's heart felt at peace at that moment. _"Maybe I just had a taste for odd women."_

"_I wonder if she will count this as backing out. I would rather face Grima again than Tharja when she is angry."_

The thought of leaving her pained him. Noire had told him that back in her timeline, Tharja isolated herself from everyone, even their daughters after his death. Trying to devise some way to bring him back. Robin didn't want that. He was afraid to leave her alone. Scared to see her in dispair.

Their eyes met each other. Tharja could sense what her husband was thinking.

"_Don't you dare do it."_ Her eyes seemed to say.

"Father!"

The voices of Morgan and Noire rushing up to greet their parents entered his ears. And it only made his decision even harder. This whole mess only had one upside. And that was he got to see his two amazing daughters. Even in spite of the pain and hardships those two had to endure to make it here, they still grew up to be 2 strong and beautiful young women.

Morgan was everything he could imagine her to be, and more. The countless times that she almost outwitted him during their tactics drills and chess games. Her limitless energy. Her charming smile. Her skills with magic that she inherited from her mother. Even though she didn't openly express it, Robin knew that Tharja was as proud of Morgan as he was.

It was no different for Noire. Her meek and reserved outer shell hid her hardworking and determined personality. Her skill with a bow was, in Robin's opinion, was by far the best that their army had to offer. She was as good a big sister to Morgan as he could ask for. She would face her biggest fears with a loud battle cry and charge in to protect her without hesitation. And just like with Morgan, Robin knew that his wife was just as proud of her as he was.

No man would be good enough for either of them. Robin could imagine himself drawing his sword on every man they brought back. Challenging them to test their strength. To see if they were good enough to protect and treasure his daughters.

Morgan rushed up to embrace her father, while Noire looked on.

"It's over! Father you were amazing!" cheered Morgan.

"So tired. We can finally stop and rest." sighed Noire.

"Robin!" It was Chrom. "I'm going to finish it!"

Robin knew that Chrom meant well. But Robin knew that it would not be the end. Grima would once again rise up. The bloodshed and pain that he brought upon this land would be felt once again.

"No Chrom. This ends now. And for good."

In one motion, Robin gently shook Morgan off of him, and stepped past Chrom. Now standing right in front Grima.

"You wouldn't DARE!" Grima raged.

"For once, I'm glad that you and I are one. It means that I can finish this. Right here and now. The pain that you would bring on this world is immeasurable. If I can prevent that, then I can rest slightly easier."

Collecting the energy of Grima that coursed in his own viens, Robin unleashed it all on a weakened Grima.

"GAAAHHH!" Grima began to writhe in agony as his own power destroyed him.

But over the cries of Grima's agony, Robin could hear another piercing cry which tore his heart in half.

The cries of his wife and his two daughters.

Right when he stuck Grima, Robin could feel his own body start to fade. It looked like the wind was starting to blow his body apart.

Chrom was the first to reach him.

"Robin, this can't be happening! You can't be..."

"Sorry Chrom. But I couldn't bear to let this happen again knowing that I could stop it. Tell the others, that I was thinking of them. That I wish them all the happiness in the world. Tell them to live the lives that they dreamed of."

"It doesn't make it any easier for me. But, thank you. Everyone here and throughout this land owes you a debt. I promise, I will do everything I can to protect the peace that you won."

Over Chrom's shoulder, he could see everyone else who joined them in their final fight. All of them had expressions of grief and sadness on their face. Chrom's wife and daughter, Sumia and Lucina. Lon'qu and Maribelle. Gaius and Cordelia. And…

"_I can't see them"_

The world was falling out of focus.

"Tharja. Morgan. Noire."

Chrom stepped back. Immediately, his wife and daughters surrounded him. Tharja embracing him.

"You jackass! I won't forgive you for this! Ever!" she raged.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I couldn't…"

"Let this happen to some other people 1000 years from now. Forget them! I need you now!" Tharja was screaming, tears running down her face.

Robin could never remember a time where he saw Tharja just lose it.

"That's what had me so conflicted. And that is the only regret I have right now."

"Father!" Morgan sobbed. "Not after everything I did to find you! Don't leave me please! There is so much that you haven't taught me yet!"

"Morgan, it actually turns out that I have nothing more to teach you. I've taught you everything that I can possibly teach you. But I will miss those games of chess. At least then I know there isn't a chance in hell that you could beat me kiddo."

"Father…oh Father…." Noire was crying so hard her face looked as if Tharja had placed one of her runny nose hexes on her.

"Hey, chin up Noire. You're a lot stronger than this. You are the big sister. You have to be strong. Remember, you are capable of anything. You aren't doomed to destiny."

Robin clasped both his daughter's hands and they both entered his embrace.

"I got one last thing for the two of you. Take care of your mother for me."

Fighting the their tears, Morgan and Noire nodded in confirmation. Robin planted a kiss on both his daughter's cheeks. The two of them then separated to let Robin have one last moment with their mother.

Robin then turned to address his wife.

"Tharja, I'm sorry."

Robin cupped her face with his hands. Tharja was trying her best to maintain her ice cold expression. But her eyes were so moist. Tears were flowing down her face. And the sight of it, made Robin almost regret his sacrifice.

Tharja couldn't reply. She just couldn't. The first man to acknowledge her. To accept her. To love her. And he was disappearing right in her arms.

Robin knew that nothing he could say would get Tharja to forgive him. So all he could do now, was tell her how he felt.

Robin sealed her lips with his own. Savoring the taste of his wife's lips one last time. Her sweet, warm lips. And Tharja let herself go, savouring her husband's warmth for the last time.

"I love you Tharja. You're my everything."

Those words broke Tharja.

"Robin! I love you! I love you! Please don't go! I can't lose you! Not after all this!"

"Promise me. You'll be there for Morgan and Noire. They need their mother."

Tharja nodded. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing.

Robin could feel it. Everything was fading.

Tharja could see it. Her husband was fading into the wind. Fading from her embrace, until there was nothing left.

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Tharja's grief stricken cry pierced the sky. She wanted just to die. She couldn't stand it. She was all alone again. But…then she felt warmth.

Morgan and Noire had embraced their mother.

"He isn't gone." Morgan said "He's too strong to be beaten. He's out there."

"We will find him." Noire added. "We will bring him home."

It didn't make the loss any easier for Tharja, but a part of her heart believed that too.

_Many Months Later_

"_Wake up sleepyhead."_

Immediately, a blast of sunlight blinds him.

After that clears up, a wonderful sight greets him. The most beautiful women he could ever imagine greets him.

"Tharja…"

Her eyes start to moisten.

"I missed you."

And she seals his lips with a kiss.

"Come on, our daughters are waiting to see you."

It was a long time coming. So much blood, sweat, and tears.

But it was well worth it.

Everything was the way it should be.

END

_Author Notes_

My re-write of the ending of FE Awakening. Don't get me wrong here. I loved the game. It is most likely going to be my favourite game of 2013 (unless Rainbow Six Patriots comes out in 2013. Damn reported delays to the next gen consoles. Probably to only game that stands a chance at dethroning Awakening in my personal rankings). But the ending seemed like there were parts missing. In my eyes it didn't seem natural.

Anyway, background to the story. I'll be using the generic male name for MU (Robin) (mainly because I still find the concept of using my name in these games weird). This story will be based around Tharja (possibly the first Yandare character I genuinely liked. She is too damn powerful. I love it), and their kids Morgan (female) and Noire. Takes after the path if you decide to land the finishing blow on Grima.

Clearly don't own anything. YADA YADA YADA.

Hope you enjoyed!

I personally feel that no matter how cold someone is, in a situation like that, they would become emotional (Tharja is no exception).

Anyway constructive criticism is appreciated! Thanks for your time!


End file.
